


Meeting the Lin Family

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: just a silly thought of mine.I wondered what would happen if Sydney met Maggie's mother and any other family members.





	1. A miscellaneous phone call

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate feedback on how to better my stories if you are willing.  
> I was not going to publish this but decided to just do it anyway.

Sydney is sitting with one of Maggie’s new textbooks in her hands while sipping on the now lukewarm coffee that Maggie had made for her before rushing off for college. A certain article about Obstetrics had perked her interest and she had been totally absorbed in reading that she almost missed the final rings of their telephone. She reached out and grabbed the phone off the hook hoping she hadn’t been too late.

 

“Hello, this is Sydney Katz. How can I help you” She would have been a funny sight as she had the phone tucked in-between her neck and chin and was still trying to read the giant book.

 

A female voice that sounded oddly familiar but yet not familiar, was talking on the other end of the line and Sydney realized she couldn’t multitask this, as she had just missed what the woman had said. She reluctantly and gently put the book down and took the phone in her hand. “Hi, sorry I missed what you said. Could you repeat yourself please?” She crinkled her brow.

 

The person on the other end chuckled and yet again Sydney was struck with how familiar this person sounded but she still couldn’t place it. “Hi, so I was saying that I don’t really know who a Sydney Katz is but I was given this number to contact my daughter. And sorry, this is Linda Lin. So hopefully it’s the right number. If not I’m sorry to bother you.”

 

“Hmm, well …what’s your daughter’s name and maybe I can help you?”   Sydney had pulled out a pen and paper now and was doodling little hearts all over the paper unconsciously.

“Thank you, her name is Maggie Lin”

Sydney’s voice caught in her throat. She didn’t know why, because she knew Maggie’s parents had been accepting of everything and anything Maggie had decided to do but when her dad had died and Maggie had moved out she had grown further apart from her mother who moved to Paris. It was mainly a distance caused by living in different countries and when Maggie had followed Sydney to London, the distance had decreased significantly. Yet Maggie had forgotten to mention Sydney at all to her mother in the last phone calls before she had left and even during the time that she had been in London. But Sydney was really scared because she was used to her parents reactions and how they basically disowned her completely when she had finally come out. So it was with that thought that her whole body stiffened and she took a sharp breath which was heard on the other end of the line.

“Hi, are you ok there, Sydney?” said a somewhat concerned Linda.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine just a little under the weather” She lied. “I have good news for you though, you have the right number but a Maggie Lin is not here at the moment. She is currently probably sitting with a pen in her mouth glaring at her lecturers and cursing them for making her do her boards all over again.”

 

The other woman chuckled yet again and finally it all made sense cause her laugh was somewhat similar to Maggies. Sydney found herself unconsciously imagining what the mother of her girlfriend looked like but found she was really bad at it, so just gave up after a few seconds.

“That sounds like my Maggie indeed. Thanks so much.” There was a brief moment of silence before Maggie’s mother spoke up again “So, you sparked my curiosity now and will have to satisfy it. Who is Sydney Katz to my little Maggie”

Hmmm, so she was going there. She had hoped to avoid the subject as she thought Maggie would and should be the one to tell the news. And little Maggie….. if only she knew how short she herself was. Sydney silently laughed to herself. Oh well, she thought, here goes nothing. “I guess she forgot to tell you then”

 

“oh, and what is that” Linda teased gently.

This all felt so weird for Sydney. It sort of felt like she was having this conversation with a much more mature version of Maggie but yet with just as much attitude.

Her page was filling up with intricately drawn hearts now. Sydney cleared her throat. “Uh, well she is….” She found herself more interested in getting the lines she was working on exactly right just then. 

Linda was just laughing on the other end. “Is there something more interesting than myself there?”

 

Meanwhile at the front door of their apartment, Maggie was trying to open the door. She had two boxes of pizza cradled in her right arm and two fresh smoothies were precariously placed on top of the boxes. On her back was her laptop bag which was also full of new articles she had to read. In her other hand she was holding her phone, car keys and her coat and also desperately trying to ring the bell or pull the door open.

“Damn” she let out a few more curses before she finally managed to put the house key into the lock with her teeth and open the door. It swung open and Maggie quickly walked in as she was a little frozen without her coat on. Her backpack was the first thing to go. Then came the phone and keys which were placed on their mantelpiece. She steadied the pizza boxes and drinks and made her way to the kitchen where she saw Sydney was sitting on one of their barstools. Maggie smirked to herself as she remembered Sydney protesting heavily to getting said stools and here she was so happily using them. She placed the boxes on the dining room table and sneaked up to Sydney, hoping that she could surprise her this time. Maggie smiled as it seemed that Sydney was engrossed in looking at whatever was in her hands. She gently placed her arms around Sydney’s waist and pulled her closer just as Sydney gasped in surprise. Her nose touched something cold and plastic and she heard a familiar laugh. Maggie peeked over Sydney’s shoulder at the paper in front of her. It was full of hearts of various shapes and designs. Maggie couldn’t help the grin that grew on her lips and she turned back to Sydney and showered her with kisses. It was then that a voice was heard. She looked all around the apartment at first with a look of hurt and disappointment. But then Sydney just handed her the phone. Maggie scrunched up her face and gave Sydney a look of who is it? But Sydney just grabbed Sydney in a hug and held onto her tightly. She put the phone to her ear and was greeted with a worried hello.

 

“Hi, sorry I think my girlfriend had a mental breakdown” she smirked.

“What, your girlfriend? Maggie why didn’t you tell me you had someone special in your life again”

Maggie looked confused. “Mom?”

“Yeah, it’s me.  You forgot to mention that you moved in with someone. This must be really serious then if you went all the way to London with her. I’m disappointed in you, dear”

“I guess I just got too busy with stuff and totally forgot. Sorry Mom, I really didn’t mean to hide her from you. And yes we are pretty serious about each other. She is amazing!” she proudly declared

“I’m sure she is” her mother said on the other end. “So, anyway I phoned to speak to you. But I am really happy to hear this really delayed news anyway. It’s so good to hear you happy again”

Maggie found herself looking back at the pizza as her growling stomach gave her away. She was hungry and really wanted to eat. So she stood up and made as if to go but a heavy weight holding onto her stopped her.

“Hey mom”

“Yeah”

“Can I maybe call you back. I’m starving and need to eat and tend to this mess of a Sydney. I think she embarrassed herself to no end or something… What did she say or do?” Maggie laughed as Sydney hid her face in the folds of her clothes and pressed herself against Maggies stomach.

 

“Nothing actually I was waiting her reply but I guess she wanted you to tell me it as maybe she was scared of a reaction. You know not all people are ok with your relationship with each other.”

“Yeah, tell me about it” said Maggie while looking with concern at Sydney, who now looked back at her sheepishly and smiled.

“But tell her, I can already tell that I will love her. She seems so perfect for you and yet I am yet to meet her.. Which I expect will be soon.” She said in her most commanding voice.

Maggie smiled and relayed the message back to Sydney who smiled shyly back and hugged Maggie all the more tightly.

 

“Ok mom, I’ll phone you back in like twenty minutes or so and we can talk about arranging a meetup. Take care” with that she put the phone down and focused her attention on Sydney who was now untangling herself from Maggie.

 

She put her arms on Sydney’s shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. “My mother is more than ok with us. Don’t worry and she will love you when she finally gets to meet you. But she better know, I don’t share **my** Sydney.”  And with that she kissed her gently and pulled her into an embrace speckled with kisses and muffled declarations of love.

 

Maggie stomach let out a frustrated cry which caused Sydney to burst out with laughter and finally let go of Maggie and made her way to the kitchen. Maggie made her way to the pizza boxes and put them in the oven to warm up since they were probably cold by now.

She handed Sydney her smoothie to which she gratefully took it and immediately started sipping away. Maggie smiled as she watched Sydney. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that she was here with her. Sometimes it felt too good to be true and sometimes she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to get to go to bed each night with Sydney in her arms and by her side.

 


	2. Visiting Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney arranges with Maggie's mother to go to France in a weeks time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much here,just some more useless writing as always. But I feel I need to finish it at least for my own good.  
> By the way I use (......) or (...) as a way to indicate pauses. Not sure it is a good practice but anyway just thought to add that in case anyone is every wondering.

Between the two of them, they finished off the pizzas in no time and were currently sitting on their new leather couches that Sydney had insisted on getting. They were indeed a great addition to their home and were so incredibly comfy. Sydney was sitting down on the larger of the two couches with her legs up on the coffee table and had a very comfortable and happy Maggie lying on her lap. They just sat like that for a while, staring into the others eyes whilst hands gently massaged strange patterns along the others arms or body depending on their position. Sydney broke the silence by reaching over Maggie and causing her face to be smothered by her breasts. All that could be heard was sighs of contentment.  When she finally pulled back after retrieving the phone and Maggie’s face was greeted by fresh air, a whole string of mumblings tumbled out of her mouth. Sydney ignored the protests though and handed Maggie the phone.

 

“You should phone your mother, Maggie, before it gets too late”

Maggie whined a little, she was missing the feel of Sydney and would much rather be in that position still.

She despondently took the phone and dialed her mother.

Luckily she didn’t have to wait long for an answer and within no time she was having an animated conversation with her mother. Linda was teasing her about Sydney and about her hiding it from her. But eventually the conversation took a more serious tone and as she began asking if they would like to come down to visit her in Paris. Maggie sighed as she knew it would be a hard thing to arrange. Sydney had been lying contently against Maggie’s shoulder while she talked away but now she held out her hand indicating that she would deal with this or try organize something. Maggie’s face lit up as she handed the phone to her. She knew her schedule but not as well as Sydney seemed to.

 

“Hi Linda, it’s me again.”

“Oh hi there Sydney. Did you finally lose interest in what you were doing earlier?” She teased.

Maggie couldn’t help the guffaw that escaped her lips. She got an elbow in her side for that though.

“Funny. But anyway.. Yes we would love to come visit you but it seems I have to arrange it as your daughter doesn’t know how to memorize her schedule.”

Maggie contentedly wrapped her arms around Sydney and rested her head on her shoulder so that she could hear the conversation as well.

“Well how about next month? Or when does she have time off?”

“Actually her schedule is pretty full as they are trying to get her into the final board examination so she can start practicing again before the end of the year. …..But I think that maybe next week would be a good time.. for us at least. We could possibly stay a week.”

“Hmmm, that sounds great. So should I plan for you to be here earlier or later on next week?”

“Yeah, we will go book some flights now. I look forward to meeting you and I promise I won’t get distracted. Though to be honest I might get distracted by a certain someone. Hope you will be ok with that”

Linda just laughed. “No problem, Sydney. I am just so happy I can finally meet this hidden lover and to see my lovely daughter again. It’s been a while. See you soon. Can’t wait.”

“Bye, have a good evening”

Sydney finally put the phone down and made as if to get up but was pulled back down again by the heavy weight of Maggie. She had fallen asleep on her shoulder but had her arms wrapped around Sydney’s waist. Eventually when she realized she wasn’t getting anywhere with her gentle nudges, she leaned over and whispered in Maggie ear. “No more cuddle time if you don’t get off me now. It is our bed time and not only do I need to get some sleep but it looks like you are totally gone, baby”

She was amused to see that this finally had the effect she was going for when Maggie groaned and let go of her and made her way to their bedroom. She continued watching as Maggie entered the room, pulled off her dirty socks and then just collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day for the both of them. She smiled to herself and made her way into the bedroom as well. She hurriedly put on her pjs and jumped into bed. She had to pull the duvet from under her brown haired beauty before she could finally attempt at sleeping. Just as she was about to enter dreamland she felt cold arms envelope themselves around her again. She eased into the embrace and in no time they both were fast asleep.


	3. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the grump that appears when Sydney doesn't give Maggie enough attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the delay. I just get writing and don't want to make the chapters too long so this is what happens. Apologies.  
> This story keeps on getting longer and longer.. LOL

The week seemed to fly by and between Maggie’s last minute studying and extra lectures she had to attend and then there was Sydney’s intense schedule which had hardly any room for time with Maggie. By Sunday, Maggie was a big, grumpy grouch and it just so happened that they were leaving for Paris on this day and still had to pack. Though all Maggie wanted to do was sit on her couch and sulk so not much packing was done on her side. When Sydney finally arrived home she was in a flurry. She pulled off her thick winter coat. “Hey, Mags, we need to leave soon. I hope you have done all your packing.” She made her way to the couch Maggie was occupying. She leaned down and kissed Maggie on the cheek but got no response at all. She took Maggie’s hand in her own and pulled it gently, in an attempt to drag her along to their bedroom but alas it was to no avail. Sydney sighed mentally. This was going to be one intense evening and she had to deal with Miss Grouch too. At least it’s a short flight she thought to herself as she dragged herself away to their room.   
Maggie had taken out their bags but done no packing whatsoever. Sydney looked back at the figure sitting on the couch and groaned. It didn’t take long though to get into the swing of packing though. It helped that she had little time to focus on other things too. She pulled most of Maggie’s underwear out and only chose the most skimpy ones. She figured this was punishment for making her pack. Then she moved on to their clothing. She settled for her usual silky shirts along with some jeans, a few winter jackets, socks galore, her rather skimpy pjs, and winter jerseys and set aside her favourite scarf for later tonight. Once all that was inside she focused on Maggie’s clothes. Her wardrobe was a mess.. as was usual with Maggie but at least clothes were not found outside of the wardrobe. That was a pet peeve Sydney could never handle and she was grateful that Maggie hadn’t displayed these undesirable qualities. A messy wardrobe within was completely something she could handle. She pulled out Maggie’s favourite winter hoodies and jackets, some jeans, a few more elegant dress pants, a winter blazer and her pjs which actually consisted of one of Sydney’s old school shirts and boxers. She held out the pjs as she examined them and nodded her head as she put them back into the cupboard. If she was going to punish Maggie for forcing her to pack by herself she was going to do it all the way. She pulled the lingerie drawer out and rummaged around before finally pulling out a silky black number she had bought Maggie for fun. Pity she had yet to see her in it but that was soon about to change. She smiled wickedly to herself as she stashed it neatly away into the suitcase. Said suitcase needed a little coaching to shut properly so she somewhat gracefully launched herself onto the case and pulled it shut while sitting on it. She straightened up and took a step back to examine her handiwork. Then went to have a last minute shower before she would have to tackle the grouch again. 

All the while Maggie had been staring at the floor. She didn’t even hear the slight curses that passed Sydney’s lips as she struggled to close their suitcase, nor did she hear the gentle drops of the shower. She was in her mopey spot or so Sydney called it whenever Maggie felt like she was been neglected. Much like Pooh bear had his thinking spot, well to Sydney, Maggie had her very own Mopey spot and it had been frequented a lot of late.

Finally Sydney reemerged from her shower and pulled on a fresh pair of skinny jeans and a white silk blouse and grabbed her scarf along with the heavily laden suitcase as she walked out of their bedroom. The grouch was yet to move and was still staring at the little piece of the floor. Sydney smiled as she felt a tinge of sympathy for it. She paused for a bit in front of Maggie and glanced down at her current outfit. It would be ok for a plane flight and then resumed her path to taking the suitcase out and into their waiting car. On her way back she contemplated the best ways of getting Maggie to move. But this task definitely seemed harder than before and since they didn’t have much time to get to the airport she couldn’t mess around. Different scenarios rang through her head as she finally settled on the most appropriate and reopened their front door. 

“Bye, Bye Maggie, I’ll be spending the week with your mother if you don’t get your ass out of that couch in five minutes” she hollered from their entrance hall. She knew Maggie heard her and this was confirmed by a loud crash as something big hit the floor. She hurriedly made her way to check if something had maybe fallen and was greeted by a somewhat frustrated Maggie lying on the floor. She had obviously been the one to make the noise as she had quickly pulled herself up but misjudged the distance and so fell off the couch and onto the floor. Sydney couldn’t help laughing at this hilarious sight and was still laughing as Maggie huffed right past her and out the door.   
She smirked to herself. Mission accomplished. Grabbed the apartment keys, her laptop bag and made her way out to rejoin the now embarrassed grump in the car.


	4. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the mother... by this time Sydney is so exhausted so there isn't much interaction yet.

It wasn’t long till they both were on their way throughout the brightly lit hallways of the domestic part of Heathrow Airport. Maggie was still somewhat grouchy but was losing the hard edge that she had had earlier. Maybe it was the embarrassing fall or maybe it was being so close to Sydney again. But she was slowly losing her ability to keep her angry façade up and soon enough Sydney had her back to normal.

 

They had just entered the departure section after a somewhat grueling check-in and had encountered very nosey and groping (or so Maggie though) airport staff. One of the woman was spending a little too long feeling up Sydney and Maggie was glaring on in a jealous fit from her podium where a rather old woman was checking her for any dangerous objects. Sydney watched in amusement as Maggie’s face went from slightly anxious, to full on jealousy and then when she finally marched over, took Sydney’s hand in hers and walked away. The “guilty” woman looked on in shock and called as if to stop Maggie but she just shouted that she had taken long enough and continued walking away with Sydney smiling. The whole airport staff looked on in amusement at the departing couple. Finally they were on their way to their boarding gate when the loud speakers announced some important information about their flight. It was already boarding and they were asking all passengers to hurry there immediately. They started running and were soon at their gate. All out of breathe and rather exhausted now

 

The air hostesses kindly showed them to their seats to which Sydney collapsed while Maggie grabbed her hand luggage and put it in the overhead compartment before finally settling down in her own seat right next to Sydney. She glanced over at the already sleeping form of Sydney once, twice and on the third time gently maneuvered Sydney’s head to rest on her own shoulder. Once she was happy with Sydney’s new position she pulled out her flight magazine. There wasn’t much interesting there but she found the flight was over before she knew it and the pilot was announcing over the system that they were descending and getting ready to land. Maggie moved ever so slowly while trying not to wake her girlfriend as she tried to peek at the landscape below them. She was lucky enough to glance upon the Eiffel Tower just before landing. Paris looked amazing and so full of romantic places. Romantic places for proposals was the first thing that came to her mind. It might have been her limited time she had to spend with Sydney of late or maybe it was that silly handsy airport security staff that wouldn’t get her hands off Sydney soon enough but she wanted a claim to her. She certainly hadn’t thought of these things before this trip or while talking about things with Sydney. Proposals had not once crossed her mind.

 

She huffed a little and leaned over to wake the sleeping beauty that was still leaning heavily against her shoulder. Sydney blinked then opened her eyes and slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of the plane. Maggie let her slowly wake up and got up to get their hand luggage. While still reaching for her own backpack she felt a small hand ease its way into her pocket. She smirked as she looked down at the perpetrator who looked back at her with a childish grin. As they made their way out, she saw just how exhausted Sydney was and felt a little ashamed at her immature sulking of earlier. By this time they were the last passengers to depart and so the path was quite free (not that airplanes had much aisle space anyway). When they finally arrived at the baggage retrieval area, it seemed most people had already got their luggage and had left as the area was really empty. They stood there waiting for their bag. Maggie had a trolley ready and was standing while looking out for their shared case. Sydney held Maggie in an embrace and was leaning her tired head onto Maggie’s chest. She too was looking out but probably not doing such a great job as her eyes regularly fluttered between open and closed. Suddenly it was spotted and Maggie leapt into action carrying the still sleepy Sydney with her. They almost fall over and Maggie tried as hard as possible to keep a straight face at her clingy Sydney who was making it incredibly hard just to get the case onto the trolley.

 

It was a full fifteen minutes later that they found themselves in the arrivals hall. Sydney was still clinging to Maggie but in a less invasive way.

Maggie was already looking out for a familiar face. She scanned the strangers before her looking for her mother. She sighed as she couldn’t find her and made her way to a bench where they could sit it out and wait to be fetched. Just as she had finished placing Sydney gently on the bench she felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately turned around half expecting it to be some security staff or another annoying man looking for an easy date or two. She was so over that by now. Being with Sydney was great and the most amazing thing in her life but she hated that now she was instantly an attraction and might possibly be interested in threesomes.

But there before her stood her mother. She looked not a day older than when she had said her goodbye’s years earlier. They hugged for a while. Her mother was already tearing up. It was good to see her again and she was glad that they had been able to come and even more happy that her mom could finally meet Sydney, the love of her life. Her mother moved and peeked over Maggie shoulder to view the woman who was now somewhat asleep on the bench.

 

“Is that Sydney, Wow she is beautiful. Way to go Maggie. I guess I raised you right” she winked at her daughter and grabbed her hand.

“Sadly though, you need to wake your sleeping beauty so we can head to my car. The traffic is horrendous in Paris so she can get a quick nap while we drive to my home.”

Maggie nodded and leaned over Sydney and swept her up into her arms. Her mother hadn’t been expecting that at all and so couldn’t help the surprised exclamation that came out of her mouth. Maggie looked back at her with a confused look as if asking what was wrong.

“Nothing, I just wasn’t expecting a knight in shining armor action from you, not yet at least.” She pulled the suitcase from the trolley and made her way to the exit. Maggie followed soon after while laughing to herself.

“You’re lucky she is so small”

“Yup, that I am. But most of all, I’m lucky she is mine” She said with pride and Sydney unconsciously moved a little closer into the nook between Maggie’s neck and shoulder.

“So, do you have an itinerary planned for us already or can we just spend the time relaxing around Paris”

“ha-ha, always the joking daughter. Well, your brother will also be here for a few days. So I thought you might like to do a few things with him as well but I haven’t planned anything for you yet. Mostly just planned our eating itinerary complete with many necessary trips to amazing bakeries. Hopefully there will be kosher options too”

Maggie stiffened at that but hoped that the slight action it had gone unnoticed by her mother. She was not so lucky though.

“Hey, Maggie. What’s wrong?”

Instead of just answering her immediately she tried to act as if she hadn’t heard it. She didn’t want her mom to know that she was scared her brother would also hit on Sydney just like so many men she knew had. She had become incredibly possessive and protective of her now and would hate it if her own brother would join the list of undesirables who think that two women couldn’t possibly really be together like really together and then list the qualities they should look for in a man as if her current relationship was lacking and not enough. Just those thoughts made her prickle.

“If you want I can tell him that I have other guests more important. I actually haven’t told him that you will be here so that would work perfectly if you would prefer him not being around. I know you used to be close back when you were kids so I thought that well maybe you wouldn’t mind the last minute arrangements.”

She paused as she saw that Maggie had relaxed and little and decided to change the subject. She could find out later why she had reacted in such a way. Now was obviously not the time.

“But there is Paris. It is a wonderful city and I’m sure you will love it”

They had now arrived at her mother’s car and Linda opened up the back seat for Maggie to finally let go of her precious cargo. She securely put her seatbelt on and then decided she would sit in the back as well. Her mother had already put their case into the boot so when she came to the front of her car and saw that Maggie wasn’t occupying the front seat she shrugged and started the car.

 

“So, where did you meet?”

Sure enough the traffic in Paris was not one to belittle. Maggie was taking in the sights of Paris that she could see. She didn’t look away as she casually chatted with her mother.

“At Hope Zion, she was assigned to me as my superior. No smirking mom, you know I have a kink for strong independent characters and for my superiors.”

Linda giggled quietly. “So when did it turn serious? Like I mean… well that you knew you had a thing for girls.”

Maggie turned her head away from the window and focused on the face looking at her through the rear mirror. “I don’t have a thing for girls” She declared confidently. “Only a thing for one woman and it’s not really a thing. It’s love. But if you are asking, well it was the first time I met her. But we both skirted around each other and our issues. Stuff happened. She fled multiple times but had a penchant for coming back and then well finally she came back for good. It could have been sooner though in my opinion.” She sighed as she gently played with Sydney’s hair as she lay peacefully on her lap.

Her mother smiled at her through the mirror and the conversation took a lighter turn. She told Maggie all about her days and what she spent her time doing. Maggie had been listening but suddenly the car turned into a more fancy looking area and she couldn’t contain her amazement at the large houses.

“Please tell me that you live in one of these things” She was staring at one house in particular that looked like a castle more than a house. Her mother laughed “Well aren’t you lucky then cause it is indeed one of these houses that I call my home. Take a guess! And no last minute guesses due to the car turning”

She laughed a little at her mother. She saw a house further up the street that screamed Linda Lin in all ways possible. It just looked like something her mother would own and had her very specific style attached to it in the décor and architecture.

“Mom, what about the house five houses away. Is that yours?” she didn’t even doubt her guess as she awaited confirmation of her great intuition. Her mother faked surprise and mock disappointment but eventually confirmed that indeed it was her own home. Before long they were all entering the mansion. It was now dark but luckily there were small little lights along the path up to the house. She yet again swept Sydney up and carried her all the way to their new room for the week. The whole house was warmly lit and had a very warm comforting feel to it. As she made her way to their room with her mother directing her, she noticed a form sitting in one of the couches with a book. She gulped as she realized she was also going to meet her new father as well. She sighed with relief as her mother pushed her forward and through another door.

 

Maggie was exhausted and her backpack, suitcase and Sydney were finally proving a little too much so it was with relief that she made their way into a grande expanse of a room that contained a gigantic double bed, a sauna, its own private pool, en-suite bathroom and a rather large lounge area. She relieved herself of some of her burdens as she made her way to the bed. Her mother just smiled.

“Breakfast is at 8am. Have a good sleep and rest, Maggie. See you tomorrow!”

She carefully shut the door and soon enough Maggie was greeted by the gentle touches of sleep. Sydney’s arms unconsciously wrapped around her and the gentle breathing of her most favourite person in all the world rocked her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have two chapters dedicated to this because I feel there should be more. Maybe??


	5. Adventures in the City of Love, Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in Paris
> 
>  
> 
> .... Sydney asks Maggies mother for permission to marry her daughter as well.

 

Maggie awoke to a soft breeze blowing gently across her face. Feelings of stiffness from last night’s grand endeavours were starting to make themselves known. She slowly stretched out her arms hoping to bump into a familiar warm body but they were only met with fresh air and empty sheets. She sighed with disappointment as she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower.

 

After what felt like the shortest shower ever but what actually was a full 30 minute shower (Maggie was never one to spend much time in showers or baths unless she was sharing the space with a certain redhead obviously).

* * *

 

Sydney had actually came in to check if she was alright but eventually went back downstairs to continue helping with the preparation of breakfast. Maggie’s Mother had even come in to check up on her.

 

* * *

 

She pulled out the abandoned suitcase and rummaged for some clean underwear. She had to make her way through so many layers of winter clothes when she finally found the lingerie “section”. But alas most of them were Sydneys. Sexy lacy numbers and then her eyes were drawn to some really skimpy panties… well Maggie couldn’t help the goofy smile that made its way across her mouth… Her only options were either Sydney’s Lace or NO1 wore material. The latter being some cheeky gifts that Sydney had given her which she had refused to wear even though Sydney had asked, pleaded even. How naughty! I guess this was her punishment for earlier.

She glanced from the lace to the other silky option and settled for the former but alas after putting the first pair on she found lace did not agree with her. So silky “wore” material it had to be today. She sighed heavily as she pulled on a woolen jersey and skinny jeans but surprisingly her lingerie was incredibly comfortable. She was sure that later on when they eventually both were alone, Sydney would be all too happy to find what was hiding beneath all her layers today.

 

 

Meanwhile Sydney had been helping with the breakfast preparations. She had woken up earlier and hadn’t been able to go back to sleep with all the unfamiliar sounds and smells of Paris. After lying awake for an hour while twirling Maggie’s silken brown locks she had decided to get up and that was when she met Linda’s husband. He was an early riser and was doing his yoga in the lounge. He wasn’t at all perturbed by his spectator and told Sydney to make herself comfortable and that he would make some coffee a little later as well as his signature continental breakfast later when everyone was somewhat awake.

 Sydney smiled and made herself comfortable on one of the over-sized leather couches. She was soon joined by a small fluffy Yorkie terrier. It jumped straight into Sydney’s lap and proceeded to fall asleep there to Sydney’s amusement. She found a magazine to read. It wasn’t anything related to doctors or medically inclined but she found it fascinating enough and was rather enjoying the read when she was disturbed again by a shadow that passed over her light.

 

She looked up and was met with the cheery face of the “Yoga” man.  He held out his hand as if to greet her.

“Hi there, sorry for not introducing myself earlier but I’m David Bernard. I presume you are Sydney Katz?”

He smiled as he sat down on the couch.

Sydney felt a little uncomfortable with his close quarters without Maggie around but soon the feeling was long forgotten.

“Yes, that would be me. It is great to finally meet Maggie’s family. She is so lucky to have parents who love and support her…even though she chose to be with me.. a woman.”

 

She would have continued but for the pain these words caused herself. It was still fresh in her soul, heart and body the rejection she felt from her parents and family. Becca was trying to make amends but with her parents always around and demanding that she stay far away from the rotten egg that was Sydney, it proved to be very hard. Within minutes though she was held in strong arms and though it wasn’t familiar arms she felt comfortable enough to let go even for a minute.

 

“Hey, any parent that disowns their own child should never have been a parent in the first place” He gently held her for a minute and when Sydney slowly pulled away he got up and started towards the kitchen.

 

“So, How about that classic breakfast I told you about earlier. I know my wife loves it and if Maggie is in anyway related to her mother, then she will fall in love with it too. Though obviously it’s nothing next to you.”

 

Sydney smiled weakly but got out of the couch and joined him at the kitchen counter where he pulled out ingredients from what seemed like every cupboard.

Together they got started with preparing breakfast. David Bernard as the master chef and task master and Sydney as the ever careful apprentice and chef in the making. They turned out to be a pretty good team.

As soon as the carefully prepared hash browns were sizzling in the pan they both were startled by a third presence in their midst. Linda had appeared in all her morning glory. Her hair was all over the place and she was dressed in silky pajamas.

She was a funny site indeed and if it wasn’t for how used to Sydney was to Maggie coming in half dressed and with her bed styled hair, she might have been a tad uncomfortable. But she was greeted in a warm hug and felt more at home than she had ever felt, even from before she went ‘astray’ in her own home. This was what a family was supposed to feel like and she knew with great certainty that this week was going to be wonderful.

 

The table was made and a wonderful spread had been prepared when Maggie finally graced them with her presence. Her hair was still a happy mess but that was normal in the morning for Maggie.

 

Sydney swaggered up to her and kissed her thoroughly on the lips. The kiss was immediately reciprocated and if not for the clearing of throats they might have continued it there and then. Sydney managed to pull away first and was blushing like a newly picked rose. She felt so embarrassed and had lost herself in the moment but Maggie just snorted and pulled her towards the table where her mother and the man she had seen last night were now seated. He held out a hand and introduced himself once they were seated. Hmmm, her mother seemed to have good choice in men but her very own Sydney would outrank anyone (she thought to herself). But he sure knew how to make breakfast it seemed.

 

“Bon Apetite”

They all promptly began enjoying the wonderful breakfast before them. Between Maggie and her mother and a rather shy Sydney, they were all fighting for the hash browns, raspberries and ice cream tub. Eventually all those ingredients were placed somewhat between them and a truce was set.

 

After eating their fill of perfectly scrambled eggs, hash browns, baby tomatoes, fried bananas, real Belgian waffles topped with all sorts of  berries, chocolate and cream and not to mention ample chocolate ice cream servings, they promptly began putting the many dishes into the dish washing machine and packed away all the condiments.

 

Finally they all collapsed onto the very comfortable couches in the lounge. Sydney instinctively curled up into Maggie and smiled as she started playing with her hair.

 

“So what do you girls feel like doing today?”

 “How about just another lazy day and later going into Paris for dinner. It will be on me?” Sydney said in response.

 

“Hmm, sounds good but what do you say to a day out and going up the Eiffel tower? You can see most of Paris from there and the views are amazing and then we will take you both out for lunch and dinner. No arguing, you are our guests”

 

Sydney murmured something in Yiddish to which she got a small poke in her side for. It was one of the few words Maggie knew now so she couldn’t get away with using it that easily.

 

“Ow” She complained as she rubbed the area affected and looked up at Maggie with puppy dog eyes.

Linda and David just roared in laughter at this interaction. Maggie’s mother was so happy to see how at peace her daughter seemed with this woman and was excited to get to know her better especially after the events that had transpired in the kitchen while preparing the banquette of a breakfast.

 

 

“You don’t have that long here and since it’s a usual work day the queues shouldn’t be as long today than other days. Plus if you get it done then you will have so much more time to just relax and explore at your own rate. The tower though is one of those things that everyone wants to do … so there are always many people around and oh so many queues.”

 

“ok, let’s do it!” they both said in unison finally.

 

And hours later they found themselves all atop the Eiffel tower. Indeed the views were amazing and so much of the city could be seen. Maggie though, held on tightly to Sydney as they peered down below and viewed the grand sights of Paris from an almost bird’s eye view. It was surprising even now for Sydney that Maggie was scared of heights and it had only been once before when they had taken the day off to climb Big Ben that she had discovered this phobia. Or to be precise, encountered it face on. Though it only seemed to be present in man-made structures, when nature was concerned, Maggie was only too happy to be amidst the highest peaks of the mountains.

 

They spent two hours up there and it wasn’t until Maggie pleaded to go down that they all made the descent down in the lift. Even that seemed to be too much for poor Maggie as she clung to Sydney and her mother at the same time. Her mother and Sydney just smiled knowingly at the mess of a person clutching so tightly to them.

 

They spent the next few hours wandering around Le Arc de Troimphe and even found a beautiful quaint rose garden close by. They amused themselves by taking all kinds of pictures of each other in the picturesque surroundings. Soon enough their Instagram feeds were full with beautiful pictures and notifications from friends worldwide. Alex even said how jealous she was of the two of them but wished them a grand holiday in Paris. The city of love and romance.

 

Not long after, they found themselves in a café and quickly ordered lunch.

Lunch was fresh baked baguettes and fried cheese with a selection of cold meats. They had all agreed on the desert which consisted of a kosher cheesecake complete with chocolate ice cream. It was the best food Maggie and even Sydney had had in a long time.

 

As they made their way out of the restaurant, David got a call.  He was needed back at his work. It was soon agreed upon that both Maggie and Sydney could explore the city till later this evening and then Linda would come pick them up when they were ready to come home. They double checked that they had their phones and enough airtime and money before they said their goodbyes till later in the evening.

 

They both had no idea what to do though and so wandered aimlessly in each other’s arms for most of the afternoon. Their cameras were now loaded with cute pictures of the two of them in every possible scenic view and position and yet still they didn’t take quite enough. Eventually early evening, their stomachs rebelled against the constant walking without sustenance, they made their way into a cute looking bar. The decorations were rather interesting. The whole restaurant and bar was decorated with fresh hibiscus flowers. Maggie decided that she needed one to put in her girlfriends hair so picked out the most beautiful one and grabbed it. The staff just watched the two tourists with amusement and couldn’t help comment about how cute they both were together in French of coure.

 

Sydney looked amazingly angelic-like with her new hair adornment.

 

After a light meal together and much talking, Maggie suddenly needed to use the restroom and so excused herself from the table. Sydney made as to follow but Maggie promised she would be right back.

 

When she did come back she was greeted with a sight that sent her body into a rollercoaster that ran on jealously and anger.

This unknown man was standing incredibly close to her girlfriend and proceeded to lay his hand down onto Sydney’s own hand. But this gesture wasn’t welcomed by Sydney who awkwardly removed her hand almost instantly.

 

From where she stood, not far away, she felt fresh anger billow up inside of her. This was exactly what she hated. As she marched over to their table she tried to compile words but knew once she was there, action was the only thing that would matter. She put her hand on the man’s shoulder and yanked him around. The site that met her eyes made her glare burn all the more brighter. Here, right in front of her and flirting with none other than her girlfriend, was her younger brother. She slapped him without further thought.

 

“Hey, Maggie. What was that for? Gee not even a hello?”

She glared right back at him.

“I was just saying hello to this beautiful woman over here. Don’t you think she is so very fine” he declared proudly. Which only increased the already boiling fire inside of Maggie.

Sydney looked uncomfortably between Maggie and the man before she got up and moved over to Maggie’s vacated chair. To which the stranger (to Sydney) now made as if to move over to as well but was met with a rather sturdy rock of a Maggie in front of him.

“Look Declan, it’s great to see you and all but this amazingly lovely lady is Sydney.” She pointed at the redhead in question. “ **MY** girlfriend. And I will have no one look or touch her in a way that only I can.” She stated flatly and pushed her brother away a bit.

He looked confused as he looked between his sister and Sydney.

“You and her? Like seriously?”  
“Yes”

“For how long?”

“What? Do you think that if I say two months that that gives you a chance? Just leave. You are just like the rest of them.”

 

She grabbed Sydney’s hand and stormed off to pay their bill. Sydney was glad to be rid of the overly flirtatious man who seemed to know Maggie somehow. She didn’t even want to know why. So when Maggie called her mom to fetch her she sighed with relief. They both were all too happy to be back in familiar, comfortable company.

The ride home was uneventful enough and had Maggie fuming for most of the trip back. Her mother didn’t ask questions. She knew to leave it till feelings and emotions had calmed down.

 

Eventually they were back at Linda’s home and after a shared shower they made their way to bed.

 

Sydney was still thinking of how possessive Maggie had been. She had never imagined that she would become the object to get Maggie fired up and a jealous mess but it was such a frequent visitor these days. She really enjoyed it too. It made her feel wanted and precious and she loved that it was Maggie that constantly felt the need to ‘defend’ her honour. She was so preoccupied with these thoughts that she didn’t notice the silky underwear that Maggie had stripped down to as she slid into their bed.

 

As they were lying together in their humongous king sized bed, she knew she had to ask

“Hey Mags, why didn’t your relationship with Gavin work. You never really told me. I presumed it was the miscarriage that broke it”

This caught Maggie in shock a little as she wondered what had prompted such a question. But these kind of questions presented themselves frequently in their bedtime conversations. So it really was no surprise if she was honest with herself.

She sighed as she thought of an appropriate answer.

“Gavin and I would have made a terrible couple”

“Yeah, that was obvious enough but why?”

Maggie sighed yet again as she turned to look Sydney eye to eye.

“We just lacked so many things.”  
“So many things like what?” Sydney was completely serious and so now was no time to joke around.

“Fine, like passion. He never had that in him. His love was more the passivist kind and I wanted more. He was head over heels in love with me but I didn’t feel the same about him. He embodied everything I hated in relationships and so I had to break with him. The miscarriage was just the end of the line and what prompted me to change. I wanted someone that would go crazy for me and would do crazy passionate things for me”

 

“Ok, so don’t you think it is funny that you are now the one with all the puppy love and doing the crazy?” She got a jab in her side for that but just tackled Maggie back. They tumbled, they turned and eventually Sydney was hovering over Maggie with both of her hands holding her down. “So do you have what you were searching for now?” she shyly said as she looked down at the one person that had captured her heart in mere seconds. The look on her face gradually changed from one of neutral affection to a seductive smirk. She was staring down at that lingerie she had bought so long ago. Her fingers traced the delicate lines of Maggie’s form and the scanty fabric barely covering her body.

 

A slow smile spread across Maggie’s beautiful face as she watched Sydney’s eyes roam her body. She was suddenly glad that she had been punished into wearing these lingerie. The look of desire and hunger of Sydney’s face was worth it. She grabbed the now shy Sydney into a bear hug. “Yes, 1000 times over. Yes. I love you Sydney. You are the passion and the fire that I was searching for”

Maggie laughed loudly as she heard the very obvious intake of breath at their new closeness and at the touch of Maggie’s scantily clad body now against Sydneys.

 

Sydney would always deny it but it got her every time, not a day went by that she wasn’t overwhelmed by how it felt to be near this beautifully wonderful woman.

“Love you too, my adorable puppy dog” Sydney mumbled into Maggie’s chest.

 

Cuddled up to each other and warm in the others embrace, they soon were fast asleep.

 

 

**Day2**

 

A new day began. Sadly it didn’t involve the epic continental breakfast of the day before but today they were presented with many different cereal options (one of them being Cocoa pops).

It brought back many memories of childhood days eating cocoa pops with her brother. They used to pile their bowls high and slowly eat their way through it and by the time the last pop had disappeared into their mouths they had a nice bowl of chocolate milk. But these memories were marred by the events of last night. She would never be able to forgive her brother for so carelessly flirting with her girl and for acting as if there was nothing wrong with it.

 

She glanced back at Sydney who was contently eating her bowl of chocolate pops complete with a sprinkling of tiny marshmallows. She took her bowl and sat in the chair closest to Sydney. She needed to be close to keep her grounded or she might lose it again. Her brother had always loved taking what was hers and it seemed girlfriends were to be no exception many years later.

 

Maggie’s strange countenance and rather reserved manners didn’t go unobserved by her mother or Sydney. So after helping with dishes and everyone agreeing to staying in today they each busied themselves with a task in preparing for a day of binge watching tv series with hot chocolate and an abundance of marshmallows. It turned out to be colder in Paris than it was in London so Maggie went to  fetch the extra blankets from their room and piled them on the couches. When everything was prepared, they opted to occupy the center couch. Sydney immediately claimed the middle seat while the other two were fetching glasses. Maggie and Linda opted to sit on either side of Sydney and they all snuggled closer together to keep warm. The bowl of marshmallows was promptly claimed by Sydney while Maggie’s mother victoriously held the slabs of chocolate and Maggie had a whole bowl of popcorn all to herself or so she thought. Not long into the first episode, she spied a hand making its way into her popcorn. She let it be though.

 

This was nice. The two doctors didn’t often get time to just sit on couches eating junk food and having fun laughing at stupid tv shows. Maggie was cuddled up against Sydney’s side while Linda had her head resting on Sydney’s shoulder. They seemed to connect really well and Maggie was happy that her mother had accepted her new choice in a lover so readily and welcomed Sydney with sincerity.

 

She didn’t know that her girlfriend had already asked her mother for permission for her daughters hand in marriage the day before. Linda had been a little surprised at the earnestness with which the woman had looked into her eyes with and at how soon it seemed to be requesting such a permanent thing but she knew that Maggie was really happy (in fact the happiest she had seen her in a long while) so she had grabbed her daughter in law to be into a hug that she only ever gave to close family members and joyfully exclaimed that she would gladly say yes and help with the wedding preparations.

 

Sydney had tipped her head to the side at this and was looking down again in a thoughtful manner.

“But what if she says no”

 

“Uh, have you seen her of late, Syd? It’s not likely she will say no. In fact I think you will make her the happiest girl ever by proposing”

 

“Ok”

“Don’t ok me, just do it soon and you won’t regret it” Linda said with motherly concern before pulling her in again for another hug.

 

 Sydney’s face had gone from solemn to displaying the brightest of smiles and being filled with joy she couldn’t help but attack her new mother with frequent bear hugs whenever her happiness overwhelmed her. It happened now from time to time and Maggie had observed these hugs from afar with piqued interest. She was soon to find out the meaning behind the joy that Sydney so clearly displayed over these days they had spent in Paris so far. At the moment though she was just glad that they got along so well. She had spent a few evening before arriving in Paris anxiously worrying about the possibility that her mother would not approve the relationship or that she and Sydney’s very different personalities would clash.

 

 

Yet another day went by. The young couple were still madly in love and growing closer with each other and the parents as well.

 

Sydney was preparing her last proposal ideas and compiling it thoughtfully. It had to be perfect and tomorrow would be the day that she would ask Maggie to be her wife forever and ever. Just the thought of it gave her butterflies in her stomach but also she would always be overwhelmed with how it would feel to be married to Maggie. Married to the woman of her dreams. Able to wake up next to her every day and able to proudly claim that she is her wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that it will end on the next chapter. I'm a little sad that my latest story didn't get the comments I was expecting but thanks to those who were kind and didn't slam it for plagiarism and what not. I had no intentions of plagiarizing. I just liked the word they used in their story and credited it as best I could.
> 
> Some people are just mean and rude I guess.
> 
> *in other notes. I"m trying to learn how to write short one-shot stories... hopefully can learn the art soon cause I'm sure no one wants to read my essays of words anymore.


	6. THE Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal in Disneyland. Don't ask why.. I have no idea

The week turned unexpectedly busy as work seemed to edge its way into their holiday. Unplanned for skype calls and a conference seemed to barge into their off days. Sydney was a little put off by it all as it forced her to postpone her most import of all things till the second last day of being in Paris.

 

She couldn’t get angry at Maggie or her mother since most of the calls and the conference call had been for her so if anything it would have been ok for Maggie to be frustrated. But she happily went out with her mother while the conference call went about and didn’t seem to be so bothered about it.

 

It had been a disappointment though for her that after three days spending all day with her favourite red head was cut short by Torbin hospital staff. Of course they thought their matters were more important and they were but she was thoroughly enjoying her time spent specifically with her mother, David and of course Sydney.

 

It was one such day that Sydney was stuck at home having to do some paperwork online and doing some pre op preparation for a big surgery she had been booked for when she got back.

Maggie and her mother had drove off to explore other parts of Paris together.

 

Sydney glared at the email in front of her. How dare it interfere with her precious little time with this new family she had found. She pulled out her phone and decided that messaging Maggie was a much better use of time than responding to said email.

 

She was just about to get up when her phoned dinged with a reply. As fast as lighting, she unlocked her phone. Maggie had sent her a photo of her and her mother with the Red Queen.

 

They were in Disneyland. Argh.. even though she felt such things were childish going there with Maggie in tow had always been something she wanted to do.

 

Syd: Unfair. Come fetch me  (many  various sad face emoticons)

Maggie : I would if I could but Dumbo has me in a very tight hug and won’t let me go

Syd: L

Maggie: How much longer till you are free?

Syd: I don’t know but I’m over this already. They still haven’t replied to my email I sent before you left

Maggie: Aww, that sucks

Syd: Yeah it really does.

Maggie: And the studies?

Syd: what? Me study. You should know by now. I never do that thing. I just ingest it all.

There was silence for a little while.

Maggie: You mean to say that you eat your books and research? That explains a lot of things.

 

Syd couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her face. Trust Maggie to turn things into humour.

 

Syd: I miss you.

Maggie: Aww, babe, me too L now I’m using sad faces.. No fair. I’m at Disneyland it should be all smiles and laughter.

Sydney picked up her phone and rang the first number on her list.

“Hey you” she heard the laughter of many others around Maggie and her mother’s familiar voice instructing her to move along out of the crowds way.

“Hiiii” She half sang, half sighed into the phone.

“Come pick me up” she moaned.

“Hmm, what’s my reward if I do?”

“uh, what do you mean?” Sydney crinkled her brow.

“I mean if I were to pick you up, what’s my reward?”

 

Oh, is this how it was going to be.

 

“None of course. Unless you consider spending the afternoon with me a reward in itself”

 She knew the look Maggie would probably be giving now. She wished she could see it instead of picturing it though.

“Not good enough”

“What, Really? The famous Dr Sydney Katz is not good enough for you?”

 “Haha Syd, of course she is but she will have to give more than her company me thinks”

“What do you have in mind then?”

“Hmm, how about starters, main and a desert? Or is that too much for the amazingly rich and magnifique Dr Sydney Katz?”

“Didn’t you get fed already? It’s well over lunch time” She sighed. Maggie was so lost without her.

“Of course not. My mother is a good mom indeed. We had the most amazing pizzas.”

Argh… Really pizza too. 

“What do you mean then?” Her tone had changed a little to a suspicious demanding one.

“Ahum, well for starters how about kissing in wonderland, swimming with dolphins, finding a deserted…”

 

“Ok ok, ok, I get it… I’ll think about it.”

“Thinking isn’t good enough for me. It’s either a yes or a no. So what’s it gonna be?”

 

Sydney was staring at the ceiling of the room now in annoyance and embarrassment. Talking about these things like this was still a little on the illicit side of things for her.

“OK, but would you be satisfied with just starters and dessert?

Maggie considered her offer for a minute. “Nope it’s all or nothing”

 

Just then she heard the hooter of a car nearby but she ignored it.

 

“Oh, I think that’s for you dear. See you soon, you can thank me then” and without further ado Maggie ended the call leaving a confused Syd behind on the other end.

 

She picked up her handbag, sunglasses and rang out of the house. Somehow not forgetting to put the alarm on as well and tumbled into the uber that was patiently waiting for her on the curb.

Typical Maggie, she was always one step ahead. At least she could be there with her soon instead of at home with books and irresponsible people and their emails.

 

It wasn’t such a quick ride though as she found out 30 minutes later. She decided it would be best to take a nap.

A while later she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and light sleeper that she was she immediately awoke and tried to bat away the unfamiliar arm. But realized it was the uber driver. He was trying his best to speak some English but it was so broken that Sydney just asked him in French if they were there yet. His whole face lit up and replied that yes indeed they were there. He was terribly apologetic for having to wake her and wisher her a good day as she walked out the car.

 

Hmm. Now for the adventure of finding a Maggie. She tried not to think of what was due her. It wasn’t because she was afraid of showing affection or public. Neither was it because she was afraid of harsh comments or homophobic people. It was all because in those moments, she considered them to be a private affair. So others shouldn’t be privy to them. Also it seemed that whenever Maggie couldn’t control herself anymore and attacked her in the middle of a bar with intimate kisses, the surrounding men would always think that threesomes were now an appropriate topic or request. Why they thought that always baffled her but she was never able to get a logical response from them either. Figures.

 

She huffed at herself for thinking about things that only made her upset. She was in Disneyland now of all places to be mad and upset.. Just then (such perfect timing) her phone rang. It wasn’t the person she had hoped it would be. Instead it was her boss. He wanted to know if Maggie would be willing to do her surgical board exams earlier as they really needed someone like her at the hospital of late. Since it was related to Maggie she tried to be nice though by now she was kind of furious with her job and her colleagues. Didn’t holiday mean that she wasn’t supposed to be working?

 

Her boss said his goodbyes and she set off yet again in search of her girlfriend. She had just reached the Disney store when her phone started ringing again. She begrudgingly pulled it out of her jacket pocket and pressed the green button. The voice on the other end was a pleasant surprise.

“Syd, Where are you now?”

“On my way into the park. Are you that eager for your reward?”

“Ha-ha, nice.. Yep that I am. So get your butt here now!”

“No idea where here is though” she hummed into the phone.

“The giant castle in the middle of the park. Can’t you see it?”

Sydney looked around her but couldn’t see anything that looked castle-like.

“Look higher”

It was as if Maggie could see her. She moved her head up a bit so she could see more and that’s when she saw it. A beautiful fairytale castle.

“Ok, I see it. Be there soon” She took one stride forward “Wait, where are you over there though?”

“Thought you would ask that.. Don’t worry you will find me easily enough, now hurry”

 

She smirked at the phone before setting it away and headed in the direction of said Fairytale castle. It wasn’t till much closer that she noticed two familiar figures standing with their backs facing her. IT seemed they were examining something in the moat. Perfect way to surprise someone. She slowed her pace down significantly and tried to keep her steps as quiet as possible. She managed to get within touching distance without giving herself away.

 

Just before jumping onto Maggie, a thought materialized. This was it.. The perfect moment. The scenery was romantic in it’s own right and Sydney was sure that they wouldn’t get any better today at least as far as castles went. It was just perfect. So you rummaged in her handbag (ever so quietly and pulled out the tiny box she had bought months earlier after finishing work early and without Maggie every knowing. As she held it, it felt like it was on fire. Even it was rearing for this moment, or so it seemed.

 

Sydney gracefully knelt on one knee before ever so gently yanking at Maggie’s jeans. Turned out to be harder than she thought… cause skinny jeans. But she got recognition a full five minutes later and somehow managed to keep herself from bursting out with laughter at her hilarious position.

 

Maggie and her mother had been watching the moat for a while and had noticed a group of Swans further down. Her mother had pointed out that in fact it was a family of swans and there were tiny baby ugly ducklings all over. They were so interesting that the first tug at her pants didn’t catch her attention. It wasn’t till after the second tug that it got a little annoying. She figured it was one of those naughty kids she had seen so much of already today. But then she felt it again. She gave the naughty kid the benefit of the doubt and ignored it. On the fourth tug, she had had it. This kid was going to get it.

She whirled herself around and almost knocked a full grown adult over. She somehow managed to steady herself and stop the person from falling when she realized who it was..

“Sydney?”

Yup, thanks for ruining the moment”

What? That tugging was you”

She silently nodded her head. She was still kneeling on the ground. It felt odd so Maggie kelt down too.

“You’re, not supposed to do that.”

“Oh am I? What pray ye am I supposed to do”

“Too much Disney for you, miss.  Or is it Shakespeare or Yoda too?”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie was looking down at Sydney with that snarky expression on her face.

Sydney considered a moment. “Say yes”

“To……”

“This” and with that Sydney opened up her right hand to reveal a tiny box.

Maggie’s face went from being confused, thoughtful, shocked, amazed and then ended with her biting her lip to keep her excitement from getting the better of her. She fell into Sydney’s open arms and tackled her with kisses and yesses. She couldn’t believe that Sydney had actually proposed. IT was something she had been hoping for, for quite a while and even though many would say they barely knew each other, Maggie knew that Sydney was and would always be her one and only soul mate.

 

Linda had turned around before Maggie and had noticed the familiar figure walking towards them. She winked at Sydney and acted as if she hadn’t seen anything and turned back to look at the swans again. It wasn’t until she knew that this was the moment that she turned around and started recording it on her phone. She captured the tugging, the exasperated Maggie and the near fall, flirtatious and cheeky dialogue and the end result. She knew to hide this video though or Maggie might delete it prematurely.

 

It was possibly the most romantic thing ever even with Maggie almost knocking them both over. And to see her daughter so incredibly happy as she had said yes was probably the best minutes of her life.

 

She decided to give the happy couple some time alone and walked a little way off to call her husband. She couldn’t contain her excitement as he answered. It just bubbled all out in three simple words.

“They are engaged”

“Hi, there darling. Who is engaged?”

“Maggie and Sydney” She turned around to look at them and laughed as she saw that Maggie was still all over her fiancée.

“Wow, that’s great. So… celebration then? I’ll call your favourite restaurant and make reservations now” “Ah that would be wonderful but could you maybe book just for the two of them?

“Oh.” He paused a few seconds. “Why is that?”

“I have no idea, I just thought they might want to celebrate alone.”

“Are you kidding me, they can do that for the rest of their evenings for the rest of their lives. Tonight is not such a night though. I’ll book promptly. How about 6:30pm? Can you get there soon enough?”  
“Guess we will have to drag them away now. Poor Syd she just got here though”

“Hmm well then that just means they will have to come visit again, doesn’t it.”

“Ah of course. Ever so clever. See you in a few hours then.” They said goodbye and Linda headed back to the two lovebirds. Maggie was still on top of Sydney who was now sitting on the ground. She was grinning from ear to ear as Maggie held onto her tightly and was whispering in her ear.

 Linda really wished she had super hearing so she could hear whatever was making Sydney giggle and blush repetitively.

 

She had to break them away now so at the very least Sydney could see a tiny bit of Disneyland before they left for dinner.

 

“Ok you two.  Maggie don’t you want to show your fiancée all the rides you enjoyed? You have one hour only.”

 

Maggie turned her head around at the sound of her mother’s voice and at the word fiancée her face lit up ever so brightly. She held out a hand for Sydney who gladly took it and they were off to ride as many rides as they could in an hour.

 

She couldn’t believe her daughter was engaged. Her Little Maggie.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to so many people giving good input, I shall gift you with one more chapter.. or two. We shall see. I needed a break though in between the proposal and after party.. Technically shouldn't have a break but anyways.


	7. Celebrations & Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner afterwards.  
> after the proposal.   
> Speeches were made, great food eaten and the beginnings of a happy ever after begun

 As Maggie pulled a rather reluctant Sydney along, she kept on reliving the moments before. Sydney had proposed! Sydney of all people. Maggie thought she had to be the one to do it so she had been drastically trying to come up with epic ideas but her life started to get too busy and then there was this last minute holiday.  But now she was engaged to the love of her life and the woman of her dreams.

 

She dragged Sydney into one of the more romantic kind of rides and pulled Sydney close to her. They both moved to be closer to each other on the moving teacup and gave up on spinning. Getting dizzy wasn’t really on their agenda. Rather going slow and just staring into the others eyes was on the menu. They sat there for most of their hour. The ride operator just laughed as ride after ride session ended but they still sat firmly planted in their seats. So he let it be.

 

“I love you” Maggie said as she leaned in to plant a kiss on Sydney’s forehead.

“Me too” Sydney sighed into the touch and relaxed deeper into Maggie’s embrace.

 

The sun was slowly disappearing when Sydney’s phone angrily rang. She hadn’t been expecting the aggressive vibrating in her pocket. It caught her totally unawares and caused her to jump unexpectedly pulling the phone out of her pocket and flinging it away. She watched as it landed with a crash and then another teacup rang right over it. She flinched at the sound as her phone said bye to the land of the living. Maggie watched it all with an air of concerned amusement.

 

“Oh babe, you hated that phone anyway. I’ll buy you a new one”

Sydney was still pouting though. She grabbed Maggies hand and walked off the ride once it had stopped and made her way to the scene of the tragedy. Her phone was totally wrecked but yet it was still ringing. She grabbed it and pressed what was left of the green button.

 

 

The line was really scratchy but she could hear a quiet voice on the other end.

“Sydney, are you ok. The line is really staticy”

“Ahh yeah, phone had an accident but we are ok” Maggie intertwined her arm through Sydney’s and they walked back to where her mother probably would be.

“Ok, well we must be off then.  You can always come back for your honeymoon.”

Sydney grinned at the mention of the word honeymoon. She felt Maggie hold her tighter and received an impromptu kiss as well.

 

“We will be there soon”

“OK, lovebirds, cya soon” she could hear the giggles of a cheeky Maggie getting punishment for inappropriate touching.

 

As she put the phone down her phone started ringing. She stared at the caller id. It wasn’t one she knew so she cautiously answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mom. So when can I come visit? I see Maggie is here too.”

“Declan, wow this is really great to hear from you. Why have you been so silent?..” she flicked at a piece of hair that had gotten loose. “Wait, you saw Maggie?”

“Ah, well stuff I guess. Lots of partying. You know… and yeah I saw her like two days ago. She had a really beautiful girl with her that she proclaimed was her girlfriend.”

Linda sighed as things from the previous days started to piece together. “What did you do, Declan” She sighed heavily a second time.

“Mom, I didn’t do anything. Why would you assume I did something wrong?”

“Ok, I’m just going to pretend that you didn’t say that. You did do so something because when Maggie came back that evening she was in the foulest of moods. Did you flirt with Sydney?”

“Is that her name? Wow, well maybe if I keep this up I can get her number as well.”

“Declan, what the hell. If someone tells you that a girl is their girlfriend, do you always doubt their words?” She was a bit angry now. She knew her son was a big flirt but this?

 

He considered it for a second. “No, obviously not.”

“So why did you doubt Maggie’s word and obviously flirt or more? Declan really, what is wrong with you?”

“Uh, cause Maggie is a girl and so is this Sydney. Pretty obvious mom”

 

She rolled her eyes. “What does that mean? Girls can’t like girls and vice versa?”

“Well duh, it’s unnatural.”

She had known her son to be obnoxious, flirtatious and sometimes idiotic but this was on a totally new level. She blamed his personality and manners on his doting dad. Declan was the favourite and no matter how he messed up or was just generally spoilt rotten, he could never do anything wrong or fail in his father’s eyes (even till the day that he died). Maggie had always been the more dependable of the two even with her rebellious and taking what she wanted attitude of a few years ago.

 

Linda had been boring holes into the ground near the bench she was sitting on when a pair of black sneakers ruined her view. She looked up to see the two lovebirds grinning at each other.

 

“I can’t deal with this right now! Goodbye” And she ended the call as fast as she could.

If Maggie caught wind of this and the words that had been spoken, Linda didn’t think she would ever forgive him. And right now was a time for happy celebrations not arguing over senseless ideas and opinions. Her phone ran a second time but this time she ignored it completely and smiled back at the happy couple.

 

“Ok girls, let’s go”

“Sure thing, Captain Lin” Said a rather cheeky Maggie.

Ok, you can cool the sass a little bit and reserve it for later … Sydney leaned in closer to Maggie and whispered for only her to hear “in the bedroom”

“huh, sure thing, Captain Katz”

Linda laughed at her silly daughter.  
“Seriously Maggie where do your loyalties lie. You can’t have two captains. Everyone knows that.”

Maggie frowned at her mother. “Fine, Ill choose this one then” and she grabbed Captain Lintz and off they were.

 

She had parked her car as close to the entrance as possible but still wished she had ubered in as maneuvering out of the parking lot and through Paris city center traffic would be a pain but luckily they didn’t have to go too far as the restaurant was nearby.

 

 

* * *

 

 The whole drive to the restaurant was a rather silent one. The two in the back seat were unbelievably quiet as Linda skillfully drove the car through the small streets of Paris. She smiled at the cute scene before her and thanked Sydney for finally having some courage. She had heard hints to a romantic interest regarding a certain Dr Katz for almost three years running. She had been furious that they had upped and left for Israel as well. So furious that she had almost been on her way to Israel herself if Maggie hadn’t persuaded her to just let it go. It wasn’t till two years ago that Maggie had finally revealed the gender difference of this person. It had honestly surprised her mother. At first she thought that maybe her daughter was confused (maybe a side effect of the fall during the bombing) but when she finally had received a selfie of Syd and Maggie at the funeral of Alex’s mother, she knew this was the soulmate for her daughter.  It didn’t matter that it was a woman at all anymore. No one had ever made her little Maggie smile like that and the happiness was glowing off of them even in the digital photo.

 

She watched them through the rear view mirror. They didn’t seem to mind that they were being watched.

 

Maggie was sitting right in the middle of the rear seat. They were most certainly a safety risk. Neither had seatbelts on.

 

Maggie held a very happy Sydney on her lap.

Sydney was contently lying against Maggie’s chest; her head resting against the crook of her fiancés neck. Her face was looking up at Maggie who was looking down at Sydney. Linda stole glances at the pair of them throughout the drive. They stayed like that for the whole drive. No words exchanged just staring into the others eyes.

 

A familiar car caught Linda’s attention and she found an easy parking. She opened her door and then moved over to the passenger side. She peeked in. They were still in the same exact position.

“Ole, let’s go. Dinner isn’t going to choose itself.” She poked Maggie gently in the ribs before retreating. She laughed as they fumbled around trying to exit in an orderly manner. She had been standing there a while when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see her husband.

 

“Hello dear” he leaned in to kiss her. “I hear a congratulations is in order for you. First child to be engaged”

She smiled and entwined her own arm in his and they watched as the newly engaged couple almost toppled into them.

Maggie was all full of giggles and smiles while Sydney tried to be the more mature one but was even failing at that with Maggie’s incessant tickling.

 

They walked into the restaurant in a somewhat orderly manner. Sydney marveled at the intricate décor of the restaurant and was greatly impressed to see that it had a Kosher menu as well. It turned out that it was actually a Jewish Restaurant run by a Jewish family. Once they found out that Sydney was Jewish and was newly engaged they excitedly bought out a special Kitka for the two of them and sang a prayer over them.

 

Their ready acceptance of this abnormal couple brought Sydney to tears. She had accepted who she was and had become stronger in her independence and individual conflicting beliefs but she had yet to find people who were accepting of all this, so this was unusual for her.

 

She humbly accepted the gift. The owners of the restaurant basically invited themselves into the engagement party and were welcomed warmly.

 

The restaurant had a lovely view over the Rhine. So after eating a delicious meal followed by wonderfully prepared desserts, they all sat watching the fairy lights of Paris reflected on the river.

 

Sydney had been thinking many things all throughout the day. She was so happy and had to say something. She let go of Maggie’s hand and picked up her glass and a spoon and stood up. Maggie looked up at her with a confused eyebrow squint. She only got a wink in response and ting of metal on glass. Sydney had everyone’s attention.

 

“Hey, I just wanted to say a few words. I’m not really one for great speeches and all that but I think I need to get this off my chest”

Maggie smiled encouraging at her fiancé and the rest of the audience gave a small clap. Speeches were always something welcomed in the Lin family.

 

“So not many know about the stiff Dr Katz I used to be but Maggie managed to finally meld that person into the one you see before you. I want to say how grateful I am to you Linda for having brought her up to be who she is. She is such a caring person. She cares for others to a fault so much as risking her own life to help others. I’m working on this bit though. I can’t have her departing before me can I?”

There were tears running down her face as she said these words. Maggie made as if to get up but Sydney held her hand out keeping her down.

“I am so grateful that I got to meet Maggie and though I am sincerely sorry for breaking her heart many a time, I promise to keep her safe and loved for all her life. I want to be there for her through the laughter, the tears and every little thing.”

 

Maggie’s own eyes were betraying her. She had little tears trickling down her face. Almost all the company was crying.

“Hey, hey, this isn’t an exercise in mourning.” She tried to lighten the mood a little.

“I also want to thank you Linda and David for taking me in so willingly and harboring no ill will towards me. I only wish that my parents could be more like you. But am so grateful to have you, I now feel that I do have family after all even though mine has officially declared me dead. Thank you, and I sincerely hope I can be a great daughter in law to you.”

Then she turned to look at Maggie. The tears were falling freely but there was no sobbing.

 

“Maggie, My dear Maggie. Words can never express how much I love you. I love everything about you. Your hair that I told you to do something about. Your funny jokes and comebacks. Your cheeky grins and that eyebrow of yours.   Maggie, I knew from the moment I met you that you would be my downfall. You had me at ‘I’m looking for the real doctor.’

My one goal in life will be to make you happy, protect you and forever show you how much I love you. I hope you can forgive all the running I did to finally get to where we are now.  Never ask me to leave you. Because I will never be able to. My promise stays forever”

 

And with that she sat down and was met with an encore of clapping and happy cheering. Maggie sneakily pulled her in for a kiss and enveloped her in a warm hug before nudging her back into her seat and standing up herself to deliver words she had come up with years before but never found the courage to say them.

 

“Firstly I want so say how glad I am that I have the acceptive and friendly family that I have.. bar one who I shall not mention tonight for the sake of my sanity.”

You never questioned my decision or told me it was wrong. I am a very lucky woman to have parents such as you mom and I am very happy to have finally met you properly David.”

Her present audience acknowledged her words by warm smiles and gentle nodding of their heads.

 

She turned her attention back to the only red head in the room.

 

“Syd,”

She couldn’t help that her voice was starting to break. Her emotions were bubbling out of her.

“Sydney, when we first met, it wasn’t under the best of circumstances. I didn’t take you seriously and was already late for my shift. When I laid eyes on you I felt this immediate attraction but at that stage I couldn’t tell what or why it was. The more we spent time with each other, the more the attraction deepened. Our secret night together was the moment that I knew, I had feelings for you and couldn’t deny the attraction I felt towards yourself. But yet I was up against a religion and great fears. I had no chance so I did the next best thing. I held your hand through it all as your friend though all I really wanted to do was be with you. As a lover and closest of friends.”

 

Sydney wasn’t too impressed as the next words she knew would restart her feelings of guilt towards Maggie. So she looked away.

 

This was all noted by Maggie who gently caressed Sydneys face in her hands.

 

“Sydney, I am so lucky to have you as my lover, now fiancé and best friend. I am the luckiest woman alive because now I can eventually call you my wife. I can’t tell you how much joy it gives me. I know it hurts to hear this, but promise me one thing. You will not leave anywhere without me by your side.”

 

Sydney was staring into the most genuine of brown eyes. She was getting lost in them. There was no chance she could ever leave her again. She had fallen for her so deeply and there was no way she would make it out alive without Maggie.

“Yes, of course, for now and forever.”

 

_And that was just the beginning of Maggie Lin and Sydney Katz happy ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite sure what I was doing with this story haha. But finishing it up now.
> 
> Think I need to plan my stories out better.


End file.
